Our Meadow
by psycicvamp
Summary: After Breaking Dawn. Contains Spoilers! Bella and Edward go back to their meadow. When they leave Nessie gets sick. What is wrong with Jacob? Who is this new girl Ashlyn?R&R I suck at summaries so read the real thing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

I looked up from my little sleeping angel Renesmee, and looked at my perfect Husband.

"You know what we should do tonight" I asked him letting down my shield and let my remaining memories of our medow flow through my head. We hadn't been there since before Renesmee was born.

Edward smiled and at that moment I knew he was thinking the same thing.

"Let me get Rosalie to take care of Ness-Renesmee" Edward said. He knew how much I hated him calling our Daughter Nessie. Really, a Loch Ness Monster?!

Before Edward could leave our little cottage to find Rosalie, Rosalie showed up in our house.

"Alice saw you guys going to the meadow" she said, "Don't worry I can take it from here". In one eights of a second, Renesmee was in Rosalies arms asleep. At that moment we kissed Renesmee goodbye and went of to our meadow.

We arrived in our meadow in two minutes and just laid in the grass.I let my shield down. So many things had changed since we had been there last. I had a child, became a vampire, but best of all I now had Edward all to myself. He sat up and I just couldn't resist and I went to sit in his lap.

"Do you remember the first time we came here Bella?" he asked

What amazed me was that I could. He read my mind and knew exactly what I was going to say, but I still said them outloud.

"I remember that I was very tired and I didn't want to walk five miles up to get here. I remember tha you showed me that you glitter in the sun, and I remember that you felt very free here with me."I said. "I also remember that you showed me what would happen if you lost control. You expected me to be afraid, but you know that just made me fall in love with you even more"

He was amazed at the power of my words.

"Edward I love you" I said

"I love you too Bella" he answered

A few seconds after , Edward and I were kissing for the first time in our meadow. At first softly and then more passionate. All of the sudden Edward stopped and stood up. He had a serious look on his face. I also stood up, and then I smelled her. Alice was running toward us. Something was wrong , very wrong, and Edward knew.

I put up my shield, and then thought to myself what was wrong.

**Please Review, and give me ideas for Chapter 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I want to thank ****A is for Angel for my first review**

When Alice got to us, she was crying dry sobs.

"Alice whats wrong" I asked a little demanding. That second Edward took off running. I went after him with Alice on my trail.

"Edward whats wrong?!" I said. I could swear he had gotten paler.

Barely managing to say anything between his dry sobs which Id never heard before he said "It's Renesmee"With those two words I ran faster than Id ever had before. All I could think was not my angel, not my Renesmee.

When I arrived at the cottage everyone: Carlisle, Esme, Jacob, Rosalie Emmett, and Jasper where in the cottage. On the sofa was Renesmee, and Carlisle inspecting her. She was even paler than Edward.

"Carlisle" I said Just when Edward and Alice arrived "Whats wrong with her" Esme came over and gave me a big hug and whispered to me she'll survive. I just starred at her and then at Edward and demanded to know what was going on.

In his place Rosalie answered my question. "I was taking care of Renesmee while she was sleeping" she said "She had her hand on my cheek. She was dreaming of all of us. Then her dreams slowly started to vanish and then they would appear, so I went to go find Carlisle. Then her heart beat would speed up and the stop. That's when I started to get really worried"

"Then"Carlisle continued the story"I examined her. I think her bodys reacting to the venom in her system and doesn't like it. I personally think she is either going to stay human or stay vampire but not in between"

That's when I broke into dry sobs. I turned around and Edward hugged me. "She'll be okay Bella. She'll be okay."

"Another thing" Carlisle said " If she stays human I don't think well be able to change her into a Vampire again. If her body reacts to the venom like this now ………Imagine it if she were human.

"You mean if she were to stay human I would have to watch my daughter…….die,and I would get to live for the rest of eternity." I said. "I'm afraid so" Carlisle said. And with those three words I felt my heart break. I think Edwards did too. We both looked at our daughter that just layed there still with her chest rising then falling, then not coming back up for a while.

Me and Edward stayed like that all night long, just watching our daughter struggle to stay alive. The others had started to leave gradually after we had heard the news to give us some privacy. I still was crying tearless sobs. Edward was next to me on the sofa, hugging me. "She'll be okay" he kept telling me. I finally responded " I feel so hopeless watching her just laying their struggling for her life"

"Honey there's nothing we can do" He said.

"I know" I said " I just wish we could do something. I turned my face toward Edward and he kissed me.

With that kiss Renesmees eyes opened.

**Please Review, and give me ideas for Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Italics mean thoughts.**

"Mommy, Daddy!!" Renesmee said

"Oh honey" I said as I ran over to her and took her into a hug. Edward was right behind me. "Hey Renesmee" Edward said. As I listened I couldn't here a heart beat coming from Renesmee. I put down my shield and let Edward listen to my thoughts.

"_Edward, she's going to stay in this body from now on"_ With a nod I knew he understood. Renesmee was now a Vampire that was stuck in a two year old body. I knew our family would be able to take it, but poor Jacob. At that second, everyone ran into our little cottage.

"Nessie!!" Jacob said, taking her out of my grasp. He gave her a big hug, and she put her head under his chin. I felt so sad that I didn't bother to correct him. "Wait" he said questioningly, "is there no heart beat coming from this child?" All I could do was nod. Tears rolled down Jacobs face, knowing now that he would never be able to have a real relationship with my daughter. He gave Renesmee back to me and ran out the door. We all watched Jacob leave (except Rosalie, for obvious reasons).

Carlisle picked Renesmee up and examined her. "Yup, it looks like this child is 100 vampire to me" Renesmee was just smiling at all the attention she was getting.

JPOV

It couldn't be. My Nessie couldn't be stuck in a two year old body. How could such an innocent child be ruined that way? No I would not accept it. I was going to run away, forget about her, and start my own family with a Human girl. But would I be able to forget her like that. Would there be that girl who would make me forget about my past relationship like Nessie made me feel about Bella? Would there be a love so strong?

BPOV

Everyone was happy that Renesmee was awake and one of us now. I think Edward was just about the happiest one there because he wouldn't have to see that "dog" ever again. I really did feel very sorry for Jacob, but what could we do now. Would he just move along? Would he be able to imprint on some other girl? I guess it was for the better. Now I was trying to imagine if the were to have had kids what would they be? One-fourth vampire, one-fourth werewolf, one half human? Uhhh…. Just the thought of it grossed me out a little.

One of these days we are going to look back on this and laugh. One of these days in the rest of eternity.

JPOV

I didn't believe there was a love so strong out there, but I could always be proven wrong. I was now at the park, on the swing staring at nothing in particular, when a girl came up and sat by me.

"You look like you've just been dumped," She said. "You have no idea" I responded to her, and then I looked up to her face. There it was. That love so strong, that would make me forget about Nessie, and Bella altogether. I was a blind man seeing light for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Im soooooooo sorry I havent updated in such a long time. I had writers block and then I had family problems came up. Hope your not mean thoughts. **

Last time:

JPOV

I didn't believe there was a love so strong out there, but I could always be proven wrong. I was now at the park, on the swing staring at nothing in particular, when a girl came up and sat by me.

"You look like you've just been dumped," She said. "You have no idea" I responded to her, and then I looked up to her face. There it was. That love so strong, that would make me forget about Nessie, and Bella altogether. I was a blind man seeing light for the first time.

Still in JPOV

"Hi" the angel said, "My name is Ashlyn." I was stunned for a few seconds and finally replied, "Jacob, nice to meet you" In my mind there was such a big battle going on. Should I ask her out or tell her my story. Aghhhhh…. I might as well start with the basics. "How did you know I was dumped?" I asked. "Well, not many guys have tear streaks down their faces and wail out, my Nessie" Oh shoot was I saying that out loud. No wonder people were staring at me. "Was she really special to you?" She asked. How could I explain to her the facts of imprinting to her? Nessie was more than special, she was my other half or at least I thought so. "She was real close" That was all I could say. "I just broke up with my boyfriend Dan yesterday" She said. Yes she was single. That saved me a lot of trouble. "Want to go get a burger?" I asked. "Sure, do you like in-n-out" she answered. "Do I like it, I love it" And off I went with Ashlyn to in-n-out.

I had forgotten I had no car so we ended up going in her beautiful 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR (pictures on profile). I think I may have started drooling on. "Like it much?" she asked. "Like it, I love it. May I ask how you afforded this?" I mean really she was maybe the same age as me and really I don't get an allowance. "Um…I'm a model. I don't like to tell people this 'cause they make a big deal about it. It pays really good though, and I really love cars so I just bought this one." A model. Wow I had just imprinted on a model. Amazing.

BPOV 2 Hours Later sooo around 6:00 pm

I was expecting Renesmee to ask about Jacob sooner or later. Amazingly the topic never came up. We were going perfectly throughout the whole day without a single word about him. I was tempted to go find Jacob. I let Edward know, and then grabbed the keys to my Ferrari. I drove around Forks, but there was no sign of Jacob anywhere. It was a small city, how hard was it to find a 6 ft 2 werewolf. And then I smelt him. It was an unmistakable smell. I spotted a 2009 Mercedes-Benz SLR in the parking lot of in n out, and surely enough there was Jacob. But wait there was a girl in there to, who just happened to have her lips on Jacobs. Well he surely got over Renesmee fast. At that second I saw Jacob open his eyes and stare directly at me. His smile vanished and then the girl looked my way to. Obviously, she wouldn't be able to see through the black tinted windows but Jacob knew better. I could hear the girl ask Jacob what was up. Jacob just replied that it was a beautiful car. I spoke up in my car and said stupid dog, knowing that he would hear me, and with that I took of. What a freaking jerk. Oh, my girlfriend just turned into a vampire, let me go find the first slut off the streets.

**Again im soooooooo sorry I havent updated in such a long time. Its such a long story. Wasn't the movie just awesome. Anyways I will try really hard to update sooner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Im having writers block so sorry if the chapter is really stupid**

JPOV

Ok this was officially one of the best nights of my life. Ashlyn and I had our burgers, and then walked back to her car. After that she was on top of me, and our lips were locked. Then I saw her. Bella sat in her red Ferrari, giving me the death glare. I could have sworn I heard her saw stupid dog, and something about me finding the first slut I could find. Ok so first of all I was not stupid. Second Ashlyn was not a slut she was also a model. Nessie just happened to be a failed imprint. Ashlyn looked up at me and asked me what was up. All I could say was "oh, I was just admiring that Ferrari. You don't see those everyday." She turned around but Bella was already driving away to her family of leeches. "OMG!!!!!!" she squealed, "a Ferrari". "Do you want to come to my place?" I asked her. I guess I might as well tell her about imprinting sooner or later. It would be easier with the whole pack. **(OK I don't know how to explain the whole imprinting thing so sorry but I'm going to skip it)**

BPOV

I arrived home under a minute a new record for me. I was not only mad, but I was also so thirsty. I had not gone hunting in a long time. Edward felt my anger and was at my side in a quarter of a second.

"What's wrong honey?" he said. I was afraid to open my mouth, because I might have let out a hiss. I let down my shield and just let him read my mind.

" That jerk" he said replying to my thought. All I could do was nod. Then in my head I asked him if we could go hunting. He agreed, grabbed Renesmee and we left out to go hunt.

A Few Hours Later…

JPOV

Ashlyn was totally ok with me being a werewolf. Actually she was really excited about it. First thing she told me was that she wanted to see me phase. Of course I gave her what she wanted, and also gave her a ride. She laughed throughout the whole ride, the most beautiful laugh ever. I started to wonder what was going on at the Cullen house. What was Edward thinking of doing with me. I shook that thought out of my head and watched Ashlyn sleep. She had had to much information given to her in one day. I knew I had to wake her up. I wouldn't want her parents to get worried about her. I want them to be able to trust me with their daughter.

"Ashlyn, wake up" I whispered. I nudged her shoulder but she shook it off. "Ashlyn it's 11'o clock, your parents are going to get worried.

"Oh shit," she said, "I have to go, where are my keys?"

"Here" I told her as I handed her the keys. "Let me go with you" I got into her car and we took off. We arrived at her house 10 minutes later. It was an average 2-story house. "You have to go, my parents don't like me bringing guys home," she said" Let alone werewolves" She smiled. I kissed her on the lips softly, and told her to meet me at my house tomorrow at 12. She kissed me again and I got out of the car. I phased and ran home. Tomorrow she would be meeting the other wolf girls, but for now I was going to the cottage were my fears laid.

BPOV

After I had finally calmed down and had my fair share of blood I put Renesmee in bed. I went to sit on the love seat with Edward. We were getting over the Jacob thing.

I kissed Edward and sat on his lap. He deepened the kiss, but I was not in the mood to go any further. He was my friend and he had betrayed my daughter. At least we were going to get the dog smell out of our cottage, Rosalie would be happy about that. All of this was going through my mind, while Edward was kissing me. He started to pick me up but I got out of his lap. "Not tonight- right now Edward", I told him. I might change my later in the night. The town gets really boring at night. He understood and turned on the TV.

I got a book off the shelf and started reading. Why did main characters name had to be Jacob, I shook it off and continued reading. It was going to be a long night. A few pages later Edward let out a hiss, I turned around to look at him but then I heard it. Four paws running towards our cottage.

**Im sorry about the cliffy but again Im having a major writers block. Please review with ideas for what will happen between the Cullens and Jacob. If no one reviews with an idea I might not be able to continue the story**

**-Psycicvamp**


End file.
